Kidnapped?
by MileyFan2492
Summary: What happens when Miley and Lilly walk home from the movies and a car follows them? What happens when the phone they have is smashed, and they cant contact anyone? Kidnapping happens. Who will save her? ON HOLD
1. Two Men and A Navy Blue Station Wagon

**Kidnapped?**

**Summary: **Miley and Lilly are walking home from the movies when a car starts to follow them. They start getting nervous and try to lose him, but it doesn't work. What will happen when the two guys take Miley captive and beat Lilly so that she doesn't try to stop things? And what happens when they take their phones and smash them? Kidnapping happens.

**Chapter 1**

"Yeah the movie just ended. Lilly and I just walked out of the building; we're on our way home now. Okay dad, see you soon." Miley shut her phone. "So did you like the movie Lil?"

"Yeah it was really good. I actually didn't think I would like it."

"Lilly, you like any movie that has Orlando Bloom."

Lilly laughed. "Okay, that's true." They were on their way home, only a couple blocks away now. Lilly turned around. "Do you see that?"

Miley turned around too. "See what?"

"That car. It's following us…"

"No it's not." Miley said, but she knew it was true.

"Then why the hell is it going so slow?"

"Maybe the person is lost?" Miley suggested.

"I doubt it. Come on let's turn here." They quickly took a turn onto Highland Road, a pretty busy road on weekends. The car wasn't in sight, but they started to run just in case. "Okay I think we lost him." Lilly stated, out of breath.

"I hope so. Do you want me to take out my cell just incase?"

"Yeah maybe you should call your dad?"

"Okay." Miley dialed his number while they kept walking. Lilly was constantly looking around for the navy blue station wagon. "He didn't pick up. Let me try the house phone." She dialed her home number, but there wasn't an answer either.

"Well?"

"Let's just get home quick okay." It was about 4:30pm, it was still light out, but it was a gloomy day, so it started getting darker and darker as they walked down the street.

"I haven't seen any cars." Lilly said, nervously.

"Is that good or bad?" Miley asked.

"I'm not sure." Just then, the station wagon came out of nowhere and pulled up right in front of them. The two girls started to run. They heard the car start and drive after them. It stopped right in front of them and the man in the passenger seat got out of the car and grabbed Miley.

"Get off of me!" She screamed. She reached for her phone, but the man took it out of her hand and throw it against the sidewalk and it smashed into pieces. The man driving was already out of the car and got a hold of Lilly. He started to beat her while the other guy threw Miley into the car.

"Nice knowing you, Hannah Montana" He said in a snotty voice. "You'll be dead soon and all of your fans will cry over your death. It will be really satisfying." He said with a laugh. Before Miley got a chance to say anything, the man put duct tape over her mouth and shut the car door. He hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. "Come on, we don't need her!" He said to the man kicking Lilly. She was crying on the ground in pain. The man stopped beating her and got into the car, and they drove off.

Lilly's face, arms, and legs were bleeding. "Don't worry Miley, we'll find you." She said to herself, but she held her stomach in pain. She slowly grabbed her cell phone and started to dial, blood getting all over her phone.

**So do you guys like it? If I get enough good reviews I'll keep going. I'm kinda into this tragedy type of writing, I like drama. But if I'm not good at it, and if you guys dont like this style or if u dont like the story at all, then I'll probably end it. But...constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, especially since im new to this style of writing.**

**review!! **


	2. For Fun

**Chapter 2**

**Miley's POV**

The car smelled like dirty socks, cigarette smoke, and maybe even marijuana too. It was horrible. My arm hurt from when the man threw me into the car, I rubbed it to stop the pain. There weren't any seats in the back of the car. It was like someone took out all the seats so it was just a big trunk.

I could see the two men from where I was. The one driving (the one who put me here) had scruffy, brown hair. His face was a little cubby, but he wasn't fat. And he defiantly hadn't shaved in a while. The man sitting next to him (the guy who beat Lilly) was practically bald. He had just a little hair growing on his head. On his face, there was a little stubble, and a distinctive scar on his left cheek. It looked like a scar that was from a long time ago, not recent.

They kept driving around. I had no idea where we were going, and I didn't speak. I just cried, quietly. Finally, the car stopped and the man in the passenger seat, go out. He opened my door, and that's when the driver got out of the car as well.

"Hello, Hannah Montana." The bald man said. I kept quiet, and tried to hold back tears. I was scared to death. I had no idea why they took me, or how they knew my alter-ego.

"You're coming with us." The brown-haired one said. The bald man grabbed the arm that hurt. I screamed with pain.

"Aw, did that hurt?" He said. I just looked at him. "Well that's too damn bad." He pulled me out of the car and I went crashing onto the ground. I didn't move, but I heard them whispering.

"Dan what are we going to do with her?" The bald one said. Okay so I guess the one with brown hair is named Dan.

"Just shut up and let me think for a second alright!" Dan was quiet. "We'll put her in the basement. Okay Jim?" I got scared. What were they talking about? What basement. I had no cell phone, and no way to get to my dad, or the police. I was trapped. And that's when I realized that I was kidnapped and I wasn't going to be saved.

-------------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

About 5 minutes after I called, Jackson and Oliver arrived. Oliver jumped out of the car before it even stopped.

"Lilly, are you okay? Where's Miley."

"I'm fine…"

"You don't look fine Lilly." Jackson said once he was out of the car. "We have to get you to a hospital." Jackson started to walk to the car to get his phone.

"Miley was kidnapped! We can't go anywhere!" I screamed. Jackson stopped in his tracks, and it looked like he started to cry. Oliver looked like he was holding back tears.

"What?" Jackson asked, not believe what I said.

"She was kidnapped. Two men in a navy blue station wagon drove up to us. One grabbed her and put her in the car. The other one beat me. They smashed her phone and drove off."

"Oh my god." Oliver said and hugged me.

"They knew she was Hannah Montana too. I don't know how, but they knew."

"Lilly we have got to get you to the hospital and call my dad and your parents." Jackson said, helping me up.

"We need to call the police." Oliver said. "Now!"

"We can do everything. But first, we need to get Lilly in this car and drive her to the hospital. Then I'll call my dad, and Oliver, you call Lilly's parents. My dad will take car of the cops." Oliver nodded and helped Jackson put me into the car. It hurt when I tried to walk, and the blood from my stomach and legs was getting onto their hands. I was having trouble breathing, and they noticed. "Lilly, are you okay. Take small breaths." He started the car and started to drive off. "Oliver, help her hold down her wounds. We need to put pressure on them." Oliver nodded and followed his orders and Jackson drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

-------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

I could hear Jim and Dan talking in the other room. Me on the other hand, I was in this dark, gloomy, cellar-like place. There was a small window about 5 feet above me, and that was if I was standing up. I could hear the pipes dripping water above me, and I could feel that I was sitting in something wet; I just don't know exactly what it is. I knew that those two men wanted something from me. Why did they even take me, I haven't even seen them before!

The two men walked into the room. Jim grabbed me. "What do you want from me!" I screamed, tears coming down. He kicked me in the stomach, and I fell down with pain.

"Don't EVER talk back to me again." I stayed on the ground. "Look at me!" He screamed. When I didn't look, he kicked me with his knee in my jaw. My mouth started to bleed. And that's when I looked up. Dan walked up to me, and kneeled down to my level. He slapped me in the face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I said while crying.

"We get pleasure out of it."

"It's satisfying to hear girls like you scream and cry."

"You're sick!" I spat at him. Dan slapped me.

"And getting to do this to the one and only _Hannah Montana _was what Jimmy and I have been waiting for."

"It feels great!" Jim smiled. I looked at both of them with disgust. They just laughed and left room.

_Somebody help me!_

**Okay, this really wasnt one of my best...I had serious writers block for this chapter! I was going to make it much longer, but since I cant really think of anything, I just decided to make this chapter a filler. chapter 3 will be up soon.**

**But now, I really need help. Since I'm new to this whole, tragedy, kidnapping thing, I have no idea what to do. So here is my question, if anyone has any experience in this type of writing, please pm me and give me some help! I need to know, how and why people hurt people. I understand there are some sickos out there who do this stuff for fun, but im not positive. I just need some help on this whole thing[ If there is anyone who still likes this, please review, because im not sure if I'm likeing this myself.**


	3. 3 Days Later

**Chapter 3**

**Lilly's POV-3 days later**

I got a couple of stitches on my face, and I had some cute bandaged up, but for the most part, I was fine. But Miley wasn't. Mr. Stewart called the cops after Jackson called that afternoon, and right now, Detective Benson is questioning me about the attack and kidnapping…again. This is the third time they have questioned me, and the problem is I don't really remember anything. And I didn't remember anything that first day.

"All I remember is Miley screaming and then throwing her into the car. Then I remember being beaten, but I don't remember what the men looked like." I could see Oliver sitting next to me, clenching his hand in a fist. He was really mad, and I knew he wanted to kill those guys.

"Alright then." He got up from the couch and walked over into the kitchen where Mr. Stewart was.

"Mr. Stewart, there still isn't anything we can do if we don't have enough information. There just aren't enough clues to lead us to Miley. I'm very sorry, but we will do the best we can to try and find out where she is." Mr. Stewart nodded. The detective walked out of Miley's house and left Jackson, Oliver, me, and Mr. Stewart in the living room.

"This is insane!" Oliver screamed. "Miley is out there somewhere with two creeps and we're just sitting here."

"Oliver, there isn't anything we can do son." Mr. Stewart said.

"Sure there is!" Oliver stood up. "We can go out and find those creeps!" Oliver said. I just sighed. I wanted to find Miley, and I knew we had to find her fast, but it was just impossible for us to find her. We were just 3 kids, and Miley's dad.

Oliver walked out of the house, and slammed the door behind him. I followed him shortly after.

"Oliver!" I screamed, trying to run after him. It hurt when I walked or ran. Oliver noticed me and turned around.

"Lilly, turn back, you're hurt. Don't follow me."

"You're not planning on finding her are you?"

"No." He sat down on the curb. We were a couple houses down from Miley's. "I just wanted to get out of there and think. I can't be in a place that reminds me of her."

I sat down next to him. "Oliver we're going to find her! You know that!"

"Lilly, I love her." Wow. I actually could tell he always had feelings for her, but I just wasn't expecting it now. I hugged him.

"I know."

"We have to find her Lilly. It's been 3 days, and there is no sign of her." He got up and walked in a circle. "Tonight, we're gonna sleep over at Miley's, and early tomorrow morning, we're going to find her!"

"What!"

"Yes. Me, you, and Jackson."

"Without Mr. Stewart?" I asked.

"Yes, it's the only way."

-------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

I was kicked right in the stomach my Jim. I didn't listen to him when he told me to come over to him. I haven't listened to them the past three days, and now, I'm being punished for that.

It's been three days since I've been here; three horrible days. I haven't eaten since the day they took me. I'm as weak as a fly, and I have no strength at all. I wish someone would find me, anyone. Why aren't the cops here? Why haven't they found me?

They keep telling me that I'm going to get it good. And I found out they beat me because I'm Hannah Montana and I _stole_ the spot light from Dan's niece, who was a signer but didn't make it big because the record company took me instead of her. Every time they beat me I cry and cry, I haven't stopped crying at all. But now, it was time. The time where I was going to get it good like Dan said. I have to listen to Dan now because if I don't, he said he would kill me, and if I didn't corporate, he would kill my family too.

"Come here." Dan said. I slowly got up and started to walk towards him, bruises all over my body. "Faster!" I tried to go faster, but my legs wouldn't let me. Dan walked to me and slapped me with the back of his hand across my face. "When I say something, you listen. Do you hear me?" Tears were coming down my face but I nodded, still not looking at me. He laughed, "You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit." That made me cry harder. "None of you're family or friends care about you, otherwise, they would have been here by now."

"You're wrong." I said. He slapped me again.

"No, you're wrong. They don't love you. You're done." He was right, no matter what I said. He was right. They haven't come. Lilly was there with me that day, and she isn't here. Daddy isn't even here. None of them care, not one of them.

**So another short chapter. srry about that, but i decided that a lot of them are going to be short because this story isnt very long. Ch. 4 might be up tm or the next day, it all depends. For anybody who read My Vacation With The Jonas Brothers, the sequal should be starting soon so look out for that!**

**review!!! **


	4. The Search Begins

**This took a very long time, I know, but I promise I will get back on track soon. I had a lot of homework and projects, so I didnt get a chance to update. srry and i hope u enjoy chapter 4!!**

**Oliver's POV-5:00am**

Last night Lilly and I asked Mr. Stewart if we could sleep over. We told him that we wanted to be here incase something came up over night, but the truth was, we just needed to sneak out with Jackson the next morning to save Miley.

I got out of bed once the alarm went off. I threw a pillow at Jackson who was sleeping in his bed above me (I was in a sleeping bag on the floor).

"What the heck!" Jackson screamed half asleep.

"Come on, we gotta get Lilly up and go save Miley!"

"Right!" He said hopping out of bed and going into his closet to pick out his clothes. I slept in my clothes so that I could be ready faster. I walked over to Miley's room to get Lilly up. I almost cried when I got in there, I don't know how Lilly could sleep in there when it reminded her so much of Miley.

"Lilly? Get up!" I threw a pillow that was on the floor at her.

"Ow!" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm up. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I slept in my clothes so I'm all set." I whispered.

"Same here. What about Jackson?"

"I'm ready." Jackson whispered as he walked into Miley's room. "How could you sleep in here?" He asked.

"It was hard to fall asleep at first, but being in here was like she was in here with me."

A tear rolled down my face but I wiped it off. "Okay let's go guys!" Lilly jumped out of bed, grabbed her cell phone, and followed Jackson and I down the stairs slowly. Jackson took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing his dad a note.

_Dad,_

_Lilly, Oliver, and I went out to find Miley. Don't worry about us, please. The cops don't have enough information to find her, and neither do we, but we will find her because we know her. We can feel her dad. Please just trust us and don't go looking for us. We each have our cell phones and we will call or text you whenever we find something. _

_Trust us okay?_

_-Jackson_

"Alright I wrote the note." He grabbed his cell phone off of the counter and put it inside his pocket. "You two have you're cells?"

"Yeah." We both said. Jackson nodded and he and Lilly started out the door. Before I left, I spotted Mr. Stewarts old pocket knife on the back counter in the kitchen. I grabbed it, and put it into my pocket just in case. We could use all the help we could get.

"Are you coming Oken?" Jackson asked popping his head back into his house.

"Yeah." I said and ran out the door, shutting it lightly so it wouldn't wake Mr. Stewart.

----------------------------------

We drove right to the spot where Lilly was beaten. There weren't many cars on the road, and all the businesses were closed, just like on the day Miley was kidnapped. Lilly cringed when we stopped.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. We all got out of the car and looked around the area for clues.

"Hey you kids!" A man from across the street said to us. Lilly jumped and hid behind Jackson. We were all silent, then he spoke again, "I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm going to help you." The closer he got, the less threatening he looked. He was wearing Kakis, a blue polo, had short, brown hair, and his face was cleanly shaven.

"What do you want?" Jackson asked, still holding onto Lilly.

"A couple of days ago, two girls were hurt here." We all nodded. "Well, I work over there," He pointed to the shop across the street. "I saw the men take her and hurt you." He said while looking at Lilly.

"Why didn't you do anything?!?" Lilly shouted

"I did, I quickly called the cops, I didn't want to go out there because I was afraid I would get hurt, but that's why the police arrived when you were still on the phone."

"Oh…" Lilly said, realizing what happened. "Well do you know anything."

"All I remember is that the car went that way, then that way." He said pointing straight ahead then turning his arm, telling us they turned left.

"Did you see the license plate number, or what they looked like, or anything?"

"Well, one man, the man that took the brown haired girl, was bald with a lot of stubble. It looked like he hadn't shaven in days.

Lilly nodded. "I remember that!"

"Good luck you three. I hope that you find her."

"Thank you, so much." I said to him. He nodded and walked back into the shop he works at. "Okay, let's follow where he went to see if we can find out any more information.

We drove in the direction the man told us, and found nothing, until we stopped at a gas station to get gas. Lilly saw something shiny on the ground and went to see what it was.

"What are you doing Lilly?" I asked her as she walked towards the shiny object. She picked it up.

"This is Miley's." My eyes widened. She brought the object closer to me and I realized that it was the rhinestone headband that Lilly got her for her birthday last year. "Jackson!" Lilly screamed. He finished filling the tank and went up to her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"This is Miley's headband." She handed him the headband. "I got it for her last year, for her birthday."

"Oh my god! We have to ask the clerk inside." Lilly and I agreed and went inside the gas station. Jackson did most of the talking.

"Excuse me?" He asked the clerk. "Can we ask you a couple of questions?"

"Uhh, sure. I guess so." He was probably a couple years older than Jackson, maybe 20, 22 at the oldest.

"Did you see two men come here? They have a navy blue station wagon, and one of the men was bald with stubble."

"Umm…why?" He asked Jackson.

"My little sister was kidnapped by those guys, and we just found this," He showed the clerk the headband. "Outside the gas station. It was her's."

"I'm sorry dude. I'm sure you'll find her."

"Oh, so you didn't see anything?" He said sadly.

"Oh yeah, I did. They filled up their tank and paid with a visa card, and then they went off that way." He pointed in the direction we were headed. I had a huge grin on my face, we were on the right track!

Then I realized something. "Jackson," I whispered. "Can't the FBI or something track credit cards and find out all of your information if you have the card number?"

"Yeah, they can!"

"I thought we didn't want to involve the police…" Lilly stated.

"We're not. We're gonna involve the SVU."

"The what?" She asked me confused.

"Special Victims Unit, they work especially with these type of crimes." I grin crept over my face, and looked at me weird. This whole search would now get a lot more complicated.

**You like? I hope so!!! Please review!!!**

**oh and for anyone who read my JoBros fanfic, the sequel will be up this weekend!!!**


End file.
